elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Old Tales
Now THIS, this is for the real lore connoisseur. This is like, reading the lore codex in God of war 4. Liek reading skyrim's books. like reading the manual of Wario land the Shake dimension The Third Calamity: Elementalist 0 Very out of date btw This one reverted technology and anything that was a product of said technology back to when the Great Kings were born, i.e the begining of Elementalist 0. Everything non-magical and inorganic was returned to it's position all those cnhhjjenturies ago. That also means anyone in space is 100% dead. Anyone underground is 100% dead. this below is out of date and needs revising. by me. dont edit this. Technology got to a point where Magic became obsolete, absolutely nobody could used Magic due to closed Gates besides the Great Kings. I think it even got to a point where they could easily kill the Region tyrants if they wanted to. Silvanism still being the most popular religion at the time prevented this. Also the planet was in a horrific state. Life was literally dying. God, or some higher power, reset technological advancements back to how it was when the Great Kings were born. Teleporters, gone. There was literally nothing left, it was Thanos-snapped out of existence. There were people in space, and they fucking died because the ships they were in were un-existed. There was some obscure quote in the Silvanist Holy Scribe (probaly called the prophets teachings or sumn) where Silva says something like "Remember this. When the Divine Blessing is bestowed upon man, treat is as such...a blessing. Not a tool to be meddled and tampered with." Treat the Divine Blessing as such a blessing. Not a tool to be meddled and tampered with. Everyone clocked that the primordial essence we have been blessed with should not be torn apart and examined as if it were a cell under a microscope Before: fro says: Bring tech back to where it was before the divine reset, don't increase it. Understand magic the same way we understand tech cotb says: max out magic, use tech where magic fails if necessary, dont slap them together Long ago, (Whoever is convenient to the plot) either: -crosses the Bullshit Line -Breaks through the Power Ceiling -Forges themselves some new Plot Armor. Using a Quantum Computer (Keep reading I'll Explain) God Comes and Tells them off God Resets all Human Advancements in the enitre continent to Back when Shuichi and Shuji were born Nobody actually knew what God said because (Whoever is convenient to the plot) went mute after Either way, everyone knew that they did something out of line and divine punishment was the consequence Some people saw that as god saying "dont do science stuff with anything flow-related because you'll break a physics or something". They want to respect God's Will and be happy with Magic; no need for science Others saw that as a power ceiling as to how much science can be advanced before having it reset again They want to get science as good as it can get before resetting Either way, The two extremes of these arguements are the Flow Reasearch Organisation (Anti-Religion) And The Cult of Divine Blessings (Anti-Science) Cremating Flames some guy that worked in a mourge when the great kings gave everyone magic he gained a fire affinity, so he began to use his own fire to burn bodies as he got better and better his flames got brighter, hotter, and burned faster eventually his special type of fire magic became known as crematising flames blah the great kings gained word of this, and they decided to pay him a visit they asked him to show them how he does it. He gives a demonstration and the great kings mimic it perfectly. he has their praise This type of fire became the offical advanced magic technique for fire.] The Mcleods I think there was some story (Put this in old tales) about some Mcleod that nobody knew was a Mcleod because he was outcast or left or some shit, and he like helped the Great Kings a lot while they were still "not able to OHKO superman". And then when he revealed that he's from a family of servants, the Great Kings felt tat shit hard. People started doing the same thing as that Mcleod so as not to be immediately judged, and it just caught on. This is also the story of how the Mcleods went from being "that servant family with the filthy blood powers" to "One of the most powerful clans in the Region who have close bonds with the Tsuneo Royal Family" most propbably so that poeple do not judge others based on their names, which would tell them what family they come from. you are meant to determine whether you like a person or not based on them AS A PERSON, not . For example, the Mcleods The Second Calamity: Extinction Event Extinction Event happens in the Wind Region. We know it as the United Archipelagic Sky-Islands, but Arcerra wasn't really split up into Regions yet. Whenever someone refers to the U.A.S, they normally just say "This Land" or something. Maybe like, thirty years or something after the 1.5th Calamity (End of Origin Continent). It was an accident. Sheer coincidence. Some grown-ass man fell into a puddle of Ethraksha and was absorbed entirely. Then the puddle became sentient. It got smart by accidentally killing a bunch more Humans. This Predater is the "Original." There were other Predaters who were "born" before this one. They were friends, I guess. (We're probably just gonna have a HnK-esque "what is life, why are we here" phase for a while here, it doesn't really matter) They settled with "Consume Humans and evolve into the superior species" as their answer to life. So they started doing that. A LOT of Humans died. What made it even scarier was that the Predaters more or less took the appearance of the ones that they absorb and kill. So Humanity didn't really like that. The small cities in the Wind Region at the time tried to fight back, but Predaters are literally invincible; they got fucked big time. Eventually word spread of the "Man-Eating Demons of the North" or some shit and the entire Continent decided to wage war on the Ethraksha. But what made it different this time was that some bright lad figured out that Ethraksha is Absorbed by Pallobalt, which Humans can then touch without being harmed. That was nearly the end for our main cast. Many, MANY characters are going to be unfortunately killed off during this part. What makes this even worse is that most of them had their Programming (Mind, Body, and Souls) split up across several different Pallobalt Weapons, effectively corrupting and killing them for good. There isn't any coming back from that. But then the same guy who figured out that Pallobalt > Ethraksha ALSO found out that if you absorb an entire Predater into a single weapon, you'll make a powerful weapon with the same powers as the "Demon". That was a big Fuck up; it worked on the first few dozen Predater, but then Humans tried to seal Coral and Gurass, the most powerful Predaters. They broke out and killed everyone in sight immediately. So Humanity didn't try that again. Luckily for the Predaters, since only the exceptionally strong are able to unseal themselves from within Pallobalt. BUT, they just went back to doing what they were doing originally. The Original was pretty traumatised by that point in the war. Emotions or desires that are running through a living being's mind are better absorbed by Ethraksha, and most of the people that the Original had absorbed during the fight were Fearful and Sad right to their very ends. Scared for his life and those of the innocent, the Original threw away his kin's dream of ascension through evolution. He promised Humanity that the 15 or so Predaters left would stop absorbing and killing Humans; just leave us alone. And they did for about a month...until the Original found something: Still grieving the loss of his family and friends, the Original Predater wandered the Wind Region for days. It found the Aestithikodex, the one from "90 Days till Doom", and became all-knowing. Or at least all-knowing of everything that Humanity before the 1st Calamity. It discovered that Ethraksha was an alien substance. That a comet as old as time itself crashed into the now-destroyed Moon and became the Nebula Skyfall. It learned that this Comet contained Flow, Ethraksha, and Pallobalt inside of itself and it had spilt onto the Earth as it broke apart. Day and Night used to alternate every 720 minutes, not every 6 months. Gravity used to be 7 times lower. There is more to the planet than the continent or Arcerra. Humans had been around for about 2 million years, a lifetime longer than any Predater, and yet they managed to bring the entire planet to the brink of destruction in a fraction of that time. If it were not for Origin, humanity would have destroyed itself. The Original got really mad. Such a beautiful planet destroyed by greed and vanity. Disgusting. He will NOT let Humanity destroy Arcerra like it did to the former Earth. "Everything" was pretty hard to contain without going insane. It ran the risk of killing itself, corrupting his own Programming. The Original removed a majority of the Aestithikodex's information relating to Human History from itself and stored that Programmed Ethraksha in an orb of Pallobalt. Then it removed its memory of finding the Aestithikodex and ran off... The original had basically already gone insane, however. It decided it's disdain for Humanity and basically said "Fuck Peace we're killing all of them" The Orginal spent 40 days finding the rest of the Surviving Predaters. With them, he returned to the shores that he was "Born" from and began to talk. The knowledge from the Aestithikodex gave him mastery over how to Program one's own Ethraksha. He proved this by taking that knowledge, copying it into 15 other pieces of Ethraksha, and giving one of those pieces to a Predater. They know have the ability to Self-Program as he does. Further utilising the concept of Self-Programming, he showed them how to give instructions or leave messages within other Pieces of Ethraksha that would self-destruct after they were carried out, so as not to affect the Predater recieving the message. Lastly, and most importantly, The Original show his 15 brothers and sisters how to make the very ground they stand on do their bidding. Most of the Earth is actually intensely-Programmed Ethraksha that won't respond to any other Programming. One command to "Delete all Programming" and it'll return to being Ethraksha. This method worked on just about everything that wasn't a human. After that little ascension class, The Original and the other Predaters went around injecting the Living Weapons that couldn't break out how to do so...And how they're gonna kill all of Humanity in a week's time. That time came around and nobody could react fast enough to do anything. Arcerra's population went from 3 billion to 100million. They didn't even take any Programming from them, they just killed them. Every living weapon broke out, and there were no more. oNow, what to do with the rest of Humanity? Death is instant relief, so he can't have that. He decided to continue with the Ascension of Predaters into a superior race, and told the remaining 15 to return to the Wind Region. He's gonna turn Humans into Livestock. The Original Creates a giant wall Through Cryotia (top-east) and Noxtyres (south-west), so it's a diagonal line going along the entire continent. This thing reaches the fucking stratosphere. How? Most of the ground back then was Ethraksha programmed to act like ground. Change it so that it acts like a giant wall, bam you've got a giant wall. Then it kills every human left on the north side of the wall (Half of Noxtyres and Cryotia, and All of Narishaela, Neruma, the U.A.S)It then went to the other side of the wall and make a giant show about it, bathing itself in divine light and making himself look like a god. The Original lied. It called itself Silva, the vastly intelligent Eidolon who was responsible for many of Origin Continent's events and is held in high regard by many people. It said that it put the wall up to defend humanity from the monsters that killed half of the continent. Which is funny because it WAS the one who did that. Everyone believed him, thinking Silva has returned to save humanity. (This part of the story is in Elementalist44's bible. Nobody learns the truth, EVER.) He then helps that side of the wall live on as they normally did by teaching them a few basic stuff because humanity's regressed since the 1st Calamity. AND THEN...the Livestock Phase. The true suffering. The Original literally creates Death. Some Ethraksha programmed to teleport recently deceased bodies to the other side of the wall. But it looks super fucking scary and can be in like 1000 places at once. People were scared first, but after about 100 years people began to accept it as just another aspect of the world, just like how we dont question the moon. You know what the Original did with those dead bodies? It'd take one, dump it into some Ethraksha and let it absorb the body, reducing it's existence into programming and instructions. Then he'd remove the memories (if any) of that person and destroy them. It'd take everything else, combine it with it's own information on how to be sentient, and put it in a syringe. Inject a mass of Ethraksha with the Syringe and BAM You've got a Predater that does literally everything a human can do. Except it's made out of Ethraksha instead of Carbon and Water. Do this like 100,000 times and BAM you've got a bunch of Predaters who think they're human. We'll call them "People". "People" lived on the other side of the wall that Humans did. Neither side interacted with each other since nobody could cross the wall. Humans die, they get absorbed and put into People's food. Sometimes they'll just straight up eat Human without realising it, Human-Meat Scandal kinda business. Humans think there are man eating demons on the other side of the wall, People think that there's a barbaric race of pillagers who will exploit and destroy any land they find on the other side of the wall. Then maybe like...a thousand? years of human slavery/livestock farming. Then some humans broke out and killed most of the remaining predaters. The strongest predaters were in big trouble. They forcibly absorbed/killed some high-quality humans and hid among the now-freed livestock. The Original Predater who started all of this put modified versions of the Aestithikodex in the Gargantuan masses of Ethraksha that lay in each Region. Those became the Region Tyrants. Then it possessed the one in the U.A.S and proceeded to kill every single human that wasn't a disguised Predater and inadvertently caused the Second Calamity. The Tripadvisor Owl, Tyrant of Wind, is the most intelligent Predater. Several of those disguised predaters are now the masterminds of the Druids of Origin Cult. Creation of the Living Weapons Crimson This is the "Story" of Crimson. If you want what actually happened, go here. ( I haven't written it out yet) = The story says that it was created from the blood and guts of fresh corpses, that it's only desire was to kill people and absorb their innards, assimilating them into its bottomless pit of amalgamated flesh and tissue. It continues saying that it once was split into two, but that did not kill the monster. Two smaller, more agile Crimson were able to infect and dissolve people twice as efficiently. And as it grew more intelligent, two split into four, four into eight, eight into thirty-two, and then eventually, millions upon millions of pieces. Those several million pieces we too split up to be controlled, and only managed to complete the "infect" half of "infect and dissolve", bestowing upon those blighted up to three different Exceptions: Hemomancy, Tears of the infected (T.O.I), or Fleshstepping. Crimson, reduced to a tiny drop of blood, sought to regain the pieces of itself it lost so greedily and continue its rampage. It took several thousand years, but Crimson was able to return to its former glory and begin its hunting spree. It claimed the bodies and souls of nearly every single Fleshstepper on Arcerra. Nearly half of the people who cried Tears of Infection were returned to the Crimson devil too, but not before the Predater was sealed in a chalice by the Great Kings. This chalice is kept in The Tomb of The Great Kings, but due to translation issues over a thousand years or so, that chalice became known as the "Holy Grail, that which contains unfathomable power."